


Десять минут до полуночи

by Naturka



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Minor Character Death, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 22:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naturka/pseuds/Naturka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что делать, если оказываешься подозреваемым в убийстве, которого не совершал? А если ты, к тому же, должен расследовать это убийство?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Звонок телефона – почти привычная причина пробуждения, даже если лег ты всего лишь пару часов назад. Дженсен с трудом разлепил глаза и посмотрел на тумбочку, на которой стояли часы с ярко светящимся в темноте электронным циферблатом. Час сорок три ночи. Ну да, даже двух часов еще не прошло.

Смена закончилась ровно в одиннадцать пополудни, и плевать, что еще до нее он почти сутки не спал, занимаясь слежкой за домом одного из подозреваемых в похищении девушек-подростков с улиц Далласа. Просто такая работа. Работа, о которой он никогда не задумывался в детстве, но к которой пришел вполне осознанно после того, как окончил годичные военные курсы. Мирная жизнь – это та же война, а город – поле боя: слова старшего инструктора Харрисона, научившего Дженсена всему, что помогло ему выжить и стать тем, кем он стал теперь.

«Морган» – всего одна фамилия на дисплее мобильника, но как же хочется материться, потому что шеф, знающий обо всем, что происходит в его подразделении, мог позвонить только в одном случае: случилось что-то, что невозможно решить без личного присутствия детектива Дженсена Росса Эклза.

– Слушаю, – Дженсен поднес трубку к уху и снова закрыл глаза, прикусив щеку в надежде таким способом не дать себе уснуть посреди разговора с начальником управления криминальной полиции Полицейского департамента Далласа.

– Дженсен, ты уже спишь? – раздался из динамика до омерзения бодрый голос Джеффри Моргана.

– Да, – почти просипел Дженсен.

– Тогда тебе строит проснуться прямо сейчас и приехать в управление. У нас ЧП.

– А оно не может подождать до утра? Шеф, я вообще-то уже двое суток не спал и не уверен, что сейчас от меня будет хоть какой-то толк, – сказано это было скорее для собственного успокоения, а не для того, чтобы действительно выпросить еще хотя бы пару часов сна. С этим все было строго: начальник сказал, подчиненный сделал, и хоть умри.

– Боюсь, что в данном случае – нет. Жду у себя через полчаса. Могу пообещать только одно: когда все закончится, дам тебе отгул.

– Три! – Дженсен выпутался из одеяла и спустил ноги на пол, нашаривая тапочки.

– Черт с тобой, пусть будет три, – согласился Морган и со словами: – Все, жду, – разъединился.

– Жмот, – без энтузиазма произнес Дженсен в уже отключенную трубку и двинулся в ванную, благо, ночное время суток и наличие мигалки позволяло потратить на себя хотя бы пять минут из выделенного шефом получаса.

Зеркало над раковиной показало помятое лицо с двухдневной щетиной, опухшими красными глазами и следом подушки на правой щеке.

– Красавчик, нечего сказать, – Дженсен провел рукой по подбородку и решил не тратить время на бритье: все равно быстро не успеет, а толку никакого – к обеду снова зарастет и будет выглядеть еще хуже, чем сейчас. Пара пригоршней воды в лицо, стоматологическая жвачка вместо полноценной чистки зубов и дезодорант с убойным ароматом «морского бриза» взамен душа – это все, что он мог сейчас себе позволить. Кстати, душ можно будет принять потом, в участке, благо, что в его шкафчике всегда были в наличии моечные принадлежности, а чистое полотенце можно взять в прачечной. Десять минут спустя Дженсен вывел свою машину из гаража, направляясь в сторону Полицейского департамента Далласа.

Дорога заняла всего четверть часа, и ровно в условленное время он вошел в кабинет своего шефа. Джеффри Дин Морган, занимающий этот пост с того времени, как Дженсен будучи еще совсем зеленым лейтенантом пришел на работу в департамент, что-то внимательно читал на экране стоящего перед ним монитора, и оторвался лишь чтобы произнести:

– Две минуты, – и махнуть рукой на стоящее перед столом кресло для посетителей.

Дженсен сел, закидывая ногу на ногу, и принялся разглядывать кабинет. В общем-то ничего особенного в нем не было: большое окно с видом во двор здания департамента, стеклянная перегородка с дверью за спиной Дженсена, закрытая плотно сомкнутыми жалюзи, и полки с наградами, фотографиями и книгами, устроенные по остальным двум стенам. Единственное, что выделялось на общем фоне – это большой позолоченный кубок, полученный Управлением за участие в чемпионате по боулингу, ежегодно проводившемуся среди всех полицейских департаментов Техаса.

– Еще секунду, – Морган оторвался от монитора, отодвинул от себя мышку и вдавил одну из кнопок селектора, стоящего на столе. – Джим, тут Эклз подъехал. Можешь подойти?

– Конечно, – раздался из динамика голос главного эксперта. – Буду через пару минут.

– Хорошо, – Джеффри снял палец с кнопки и в упор посмотрел на Дженсена. – Рассказывай.

– Что именно? – Дженсен поежился. Тон шефа не предвещал ничего хорошего, не говоря уже о начале разговора. Конечно, пока ехал, Дженсен перебрал массу вариантов того, почему его вот так выдернули после окончания смены, то есть в законный выходной, но все они предполагали, что Морган сам обо всем расскажет. А оказалось, что рассказывать должен был Дженсен. Только непонятно, о чем?

– Где ты был сегодня, – Морган посмотрел на часы, висящие над дверью, и поправился, – теперь уже вчера, с одиннадцати пятидесяти пополудни до полуночи?

– Если не ошибаюсь, на кухне. Знаю, что спать с полным желудком вредно, но…

– Есть кто-то, кто может это подтвердить? – перебил его Морган.

– Нет, вы же в курсе, что я живу один, – Дженсен нахмурился. – А к чему эти вопросы? Шеф? Что за ЧП?

– Значит так, – Морган наклонился к Дженсену и сложил руки в замок на столе перед собой, – у нас убийство. На месте преступления чисто, но… – он сделал паузу, – ребята нашли там твой значок.

– Что?! Не может быть! – Дженсен судорожно полез в карман и достал портмоне. Значок был на месте, и он тут же это продемонстрировал, помахав им перед лицом Моргана.

– Да, я знаю, что он старый – тот самый, потерянный. Бивер сейчас его принесет. Но ребята из отдела внутренних расследований так и не сняли тебя с карандаша после того случая, так что можно предположить, что тебя в обязательном порядке отстранят от работы до того момента, пока не будет ясно, как этот значок попал в квартиру, где произошло убийство. И очень плохо, что у тебя нет твердого алиби на его время.

– Ну извините, – Дженсен осклабился, – с такой работой, как у меня, ни одна девушка надолго не задерживается.

– Я все понимаю, Дженсен, но и ты меня пойми – это ЧП. ЧП! – в этот момент раздался стук в дверь. – Войдите!

– Доброй ночи, господа, – Бивер, как обычно небритый и в белом халате поверх джинсового комбинезона.

– Не такой уж и доброй, как оказалось, – отозвался Дженсен, вставая и пожимая протянутую ему руку.

– Да, – Бивер кивнул, вытащил из кармана халата пакет с завернутым в него значком и положил его на стол между Дженсеном и Морганом. – Я проверил – отпечатков нет. Ну, кроме совсем старых, принадлежащих детективу Эклзу.

– Ясно. Это уже хорошо, – Морган кивнул. – Еще что-то?

– Миссис Фэррис пока не проводила вскрытия, поэтому пока сказать ничего не могу. Причина смерти будет известно только утром.

– Хм, но Падалеки четко сказал, что его пырнули ножом, – Морган вопросительно посмотрел на эксперта.

– Конечно. Проникающее ранение острым предметом в область печени, – Бивер согласно кивнул. – Только, боюсь, лейтенант Падалеки слишком прыток и неопытен. Тот факт, что на месте преступления был обнаружен нож, испачканный красной субстанцией, еще ни о чем не говорит.

– Конечно, – Морган улыбнулся. – Кстати, Дженсен еще не в курсе. У нас пополнение. Из Сан-Антонио. Лейтенант Падалеки. Хорошие рекомендации и неплохой послужной список. Правда, в патрульной службе.

– Патрульный, значит, – Дженсен побарабанил пальцами по подлокотнику кресла. – Шеф, а могу я у вас попросить?

– Говори.

– Если вдруг ОВР решит не отстранять меня от дела, можно мне этого новичка в напарники?

– Для чего? – Морган удивленно приподнял бровь.

– А почему бы и нет? Вы же сами всегда твердите, что работать в одиночку нельзя. К тому же, он сейчас, как я понимаю, на месте преступления?

– Да.

– Я бы тоже хотел поехать, раз уж меня разбудили, заодно и познакомиться.

– Твое право. Утром согласую и отдам распоряжение мисс Тал. Можешь ехать.

– Спасибо, шеф, – Дженсен встал. – Я постараюсь узнать все как можно быстрее.

– Иди уже, – Морган кивнул и, дождавшись, пока за Дженсеном закроется дверь, вздохнул, глядя на Бивера: – Молодежь, – а потом взял все еще лежащий на столе пакет со значком, выданным на имя детектива Эклза, личный номер F052457. – Его уже зарегистрировали в списке улик?

– Нет, – Бивер отрицательно покачал головой.

– Будем считать, что его не находили, – с этими словами Морган встал, повернулся лицом к портрету Президента, висящему на стене, отодвинул его, открыл сейф, находящийся за ним, и положил значок внутрь, достав оттуда же бутылку коньяка и два стакана. – Думаю, это нам сейчас точно не повредит.

 

***

 

По адресу, полученному Дженсеном у дежурного офицера, находился высокий многоквартирный дом постройки годов еще пятидесятых. На тротуаре у нужного подъезда стояло две полицейских машины и фургон коронера. Кивнув стоящему у дверей патрульному, Дженсен вошел внутрь и, не дожидаясь лифта, бегом поднялся на шестой этаж.

Здесь было слишком людно для ночного времени суток. У дверей в нужную квартиру толпились несколько полицейских, женщина в банном халате с полотенцем, сложной конструкцией намотанным на голову, и высокий лохматый парень с блокнотом в руках. Дженсен ни разу не видел своего предполагаемого будущего напарника, но почему-то сразу предположил, что это именно он.

– Доброй ночи, – поздоровался он, подходя и прерывая разговор, который парень вел с женщиной в халате. – Детектив Эклз, департамент полиции.

– Здравствуйте, – женщина кивнула и охнула, дернувшись так, что Дженсен испугался, как бы ее полотенце не упало на пол, но оно непонятным образом удержалось. – Марта Дженкинс. Соседка.

– Лейтенант Джаред Падалеки, – парень протянул Дженсену руку. – Я веду это дело. А вы тут?..

– Меня прислал шеф Морган, – Дженсен пожал руку Падалеки.

– А, – кивнул тот, – ясно. Там, – он мотнул в сторону раскрытой двери квартиры, – уже почти все осмотрели. Но если есть желание, пока я тут беседую с мисс Дженкинс…

– Да, конечно. Когда закончите, я бы хотел поговорить.

– Я подойду, – кивнул Падалеки, и Дженсен направился в помещение, в котором был найден труп и его – Дженсена – старый значок.

Комната, в которой произошло убийство, судя по всему, служила ее хозяину в качестве гостиной. Тела уже не было, остался лишь очерченный мелом контур на испачканном кровью ковровом покрытии, усыпанном осколками стекла. У дивана валялся покореженный остов от сломанного журнального столика.

Стараясь не наступить на возможные улики и не потревожить флажки криминалистов, расставленные по всем поверхностям, Дженсен прошел к распахнутому окну и выглянул наружу. Там, чуть в стороне, но так, что до нее было легко добраться, располагалась лестница черного хода, спускавшаяся в переулок позади дома, заполненный мусорными контейнерами. В общем-то, ничего особенного: стандартный дом, каких множество по всем Соединенным Штатам.

– Скажите, – Дженсен развернулся и успел схватить за рукав проходившего мимо мужчину с нашивками криминалистического бюро, – окно было открыто?

Мужчина остановился, быстро оглядел Дженсена с головы до ног и, решив, что тот имеет право задавать подобные вопросы, кивнул.

– Да, когда мы приехали, оно было открыто так же, как и сейчас. Здесь вообще ничего не трогали, кроме допустимого при осмотре места происшествия. Спасибо лейтенанту Падалеки и той женщине. Соседке, кажется.

– Ясно. А что с телом? Я смотрю, крови не очень много.

– Тело не двигали, но ранили его точно не здесь.

– То есть? – удивился Дженсен.

– Предварительно могу сказать, что он не умер сразу. Покойный, по всей видимости, был ранен в спальне, добрался до гостиной и тут умер. Но точнее сможет сказать только мистер Бивер после вскрытия и изучения всех улик.

– Да, мы уже говорили с ним по этому поводу. Спасибо.

Криминалист снова кивнул и отправился дальше, а Дженсен еще раз огляделся. Квартира была обставлена слишком стандартно: старый ламповый телевизор, полки на стенах, заваленные разным хламом, книжный шкаф в углу, кресло, диван с небрежно брошенным на него пледом. Натянув на руки вынутые из кармана перчатки, Дженсен провел пальцем по тумбе, на которой стоял телевизор, оставляя в пыли четкий след.

– Мда, – произнес он, подходя к полкам и проделывая то же самое, отмечая, что на них не было ни пылинки, – очень странно.

– Детектив, – Дженсен как раз открыл дверцы шкафа и изучал корешки стоящих в нем книг, как к нему подошел Падалеки, – я освободился, а вы хотели со мной поговорить.

– Да, – Дженсен обернулся, отметив, что лейтенант выше него ростом, хотя и ненамного. Впрочем, у них, в Техасе, высокий рост не был таким уж редким явлением. – Я тоже тут закончил и хотел бы поговорить где-нибудь в другом месте. И лучше, если бы там подавали хороший кофе, иначе я усну на ходу…

– Секунду, – Падалеки сорвался с места, не дав Дженсену договорить, и вернулся через пару минут, сияя, словно начищенный пенни, – я узнал: тут неподалеку есть неплохая круглосуточная закусочная.

– Отлично, – Дженсен дружески хлопнул его по плечу, – идем туда. Не хочу оставаться на ногах ни секунды лишней.

Закусочная «Аригато», оказавшаяся на поверку небольшим китайским ресторанчиком, действительно располагалась совсем недалеко: пришлось лишь дойти до конца квартала и свернуть за угол. Улыбчивая старая китаянка, постоянно кланяясь, проводила их к одному из свободных столиков, подала карту с меню, выслушала просьбу Дженсена об огромной чашке самого крепкого кофе и ушла, оставив парней одних.

– Значит, вас прислал шеф Морган, – произнес Падалеки, разглядывая список блюд.

– Да, – Дженсен улыбнулся, – именно.

– Странно, – Падалеки внезапно оторвал взгляд от меню и понимающе посмотрел на Дженсена.

– Почему?

– Ну, возможно, потому, что я нашел ваш значок, и по правилам вам нельзя было появляться на месте преступления. Более того, вы сейчас должны не здесь со мной беседовать, а в департаменте с одним из сотрудников ОВР.

– Интересно, – Дженсен благодарно кивнул китаянке, поставившей перед ним действительно большую кружку с кофе, – но тут ситуация несколько сложнее, чем вы себе представляете, лейтенант.

– Джаред.

– Что?

– Ну, если я правильно понял, шеф приставил вас ко мне в качестве напарника? – Дженсен удивленно приподнял бровь. – Значит, правильно понял. Тогда будет логичнее и проще, если мы будем называть друг друга по имени. Меня зовут Джаред.

Дженсен с удовольствием сделал большой глоток кофе, отставил кружку в сторону и теперь уже сам над столом протянул Джареду руку.

– Дженсен. И тогда предлагаю сразу перейти на «ты»?

– Согласен, – ответил Джаред, сжимая руку Дженсена. На этот раз рукопожатие было чуть менее формальным и чуть более длительным. Рука у Джареда была крепкой и горячей, и немного влажной. Но это, как ни странно, не показалось Дженсену неприятным.

– Тогда закажем, – произнес он, отпуская, наконец, руку Джареда и берясь за меню, – а потом ты мне все расскажешь.

Джаред только кивнул, жестом подзывая ждущую их на почтительном расстоянии китаянку и что-то объясняя ей на вполне приличном, на слух Дженсена, китайском. Тоже ткнув пальцем в пару блюд, Дженсен дождался, пока женщина удалится в сторону кухни, и, сложив руки на столе перед собой, приготовился слушать.

– Нас вызвала мисс Дженкинс, – начал Джаред. – Она вернулась домой от друзей и встретила разносчика пиццы, выходившего из той квартиры и о чем-то говорящего с ее жильцом. Все было тихо. Собралась в ванную, а потом решила, что надо сначала сделать все остальные дела, вышла в коридор, чтобы оставить у дверей молочные бутылки – у них до сих пор по утрам молочник развозит заказы – и увидела, что дверь в квартиру напротив открыта. Сначала она не хотела заходить, мало ли что – поздний вечер и все такое, но потом услышала грохот и решила, что все-таки стоит проверить.

– Храбрая женщина.

– Не то слово. Но дело не в этом. В общем, она зашла, а там труп. Тогда она побежала вызывать полицию и консьержа. Но последнего сегодня нет на месте, и ей пришлось встречать полицию самостоятельно.

– А другие соседи? Я заметил, что на площадке четыре квартиры.

– Одни в отъезде. Других нет – квартира пустует.

– Это которая?

– Как раз соседняя с нашей.

– Ее осмотрели?

– Ключ только у консьержа и хозяина дома. Они будут утром. Криминалистам уже дано поручение.

– Кем?

– Мной.

– Резво. Шеф в курсе?

– Да.

– Так, – Дженсен чуть посторонился, позволяя поставить перед собой тарелку с лапшой, заправленной куриным бульоном, и вазочки с приправами, – а что с трупом?

– Тьфу! – китаянка сплюнула через плечо, выругавшись так витиевато, что Дженсен покраснел и тут же извинился, продолжив разговор только тогда, когда женщина оставила их с Джаредом одних.

– Так что?

– Белый мужчина около тридцати-тридцати пяти лет. Документов, удостоверяющих личность, не найдено. Только твой значок. Убит между одиннадцатью пятьюдесятью и двенадцатью ночи.

– Откуда такая точность?

– Все от той же соседки. Она вернулась домой без четверти двенадцать и вышла с бутылками ровно в двенадцать. По ее словам.

– То есть у нас только одна свидетельница, да и та – косвенная. А что с разносчиком? Узнали, откуда?

– Ты хочешь, чтобы мы ночью начали перетряхивать всех и вся? Прошло чуть больше двух часов с того момента, как мы приняли вызов, а ты спрашиваешь так, будто мы уже неделю этим делом занимаемся.

– Убийство всегда проще раскрыть по горячим следам. Ну да ладно, – Дженсен с сожалением посмотрел на часы на запястье, а потом на остатки лапши, плавающей в тарелке, – у меня еще есть три часа для того, чтобы хоть немного поспать. Встретимся утром в департаменте. Думаю, день нам предстоит тот еще.

– Хорошо, – Джаред кивнул, дожевывая салат, – ты тогда иди, а я еще забегу обратно, посмотрю, что там.

– Тогда до утра, – Дженсен поднялся, доставая из кармана портмоне и вынимая из него несколько купюр. – И извинись за меня еще раз перед хозяйкой, ладно?

– Обязательно.


	2. Chapter 2

Уснуть, несмотря на усталость, так и не удалось. Виновато в том было возбуждение от начала нового дела, в которое он самым невероятным образом оказался втянут, или огромное количество кофе, Дженсен разбираться не стал. Безуспешно прокрутившись на кровати без сна почти полтора часа, сбив в комок простыню и одеяло, он, в конце концов, встал, принял душ, побрился и, решив, что в такое время в департаменте делать пока нечего – прокурор будет только к восьми, – а вот еще раз осмотреться на месте преступления будет не лишним, отправился по знакомому адресу.

Квартиру уже освободили, и лишь стоящий у дверей молоденький сержант одним своим видом напоминал о том, что еще несколько часов назад тут произошло нечто, выходящее за рамки обычной обывательской жизни. Показав ему значок, Дженсен вошел внутрь и остановился, щелкнув кнопкой выключателя и в неярком свете настенной лампы разглядывая привычный беспорядок, оставленный коллегами после осмотра места происшествия. Это всегда казалось ему странным: с детства приученный к порядку, Дженсен не понимал, как можно пройтись вот так, натоптать и оставить все, как есть? Хотя, с другой стороны, все это временно, и как только криминалисты и он сам вместе с напарником соберут все возможные улики, сюда обязательно приедут уборщики, которые приведут квартиру в состояние почти стерильной чистоты, после чего ее снова можно будет сдать. И новый наниматель никогда не узнает – если только он не фанат криминальных новостей или ему не проболтаются соседи, – что здесь когда-то было совершено убийство.

Заглянув на кухню и полюбовавшись на то, что здесь все было в практически идеальном порядке, Дженсен снова вышел в прихожую.

– Кажется, тот парень говорил что-то о спальне, – произнес он шепотом и по-прежнему осторожно прошел через гостиную к двери, за которой белел угол застеленной светлым покрывалом кровати. Эта привычка – говорить, когда остаешься один, чтобы перебороть страхи, – появилась у Дженсена еще в детстве и не пропала до сих пор. А кто не боится? Да, он с тех пор вырос и стал опытным полицейским, повидавшим достаточно страшных вещей, и, казалось бы, мог уже привыкнуть, а не получалось. Да и не надо – все тот же Харрисон говорил, что первыми погибают те, кто не боится.

– Кто тут? – из двери ванной комнаты, находящейся в глубине спальни, высунулась голова Джареда.

– Твою мать! – вздрогнув, выругался Дженсен, и здесь щелкая рычажком выключателя. – Ты почему здесь? Да еще и в темноте? И почему офицер на входе не доложил о том, что ты здесь?

– Я его попросил, – ответил Джаред, выходя из ванной. – Думал, может, в одиночку еще что-то найду. Не нравится мне все это. Вроде бы и понятно, что убийство, но где-то что-то цепляет, а никак не пойму, что именно.

– Значит так, – Дженсен пальцем указал на напарника, а затем развернулся, возвращаясь в гостиную, – ты идешь за мной. Раз мы тут оба, давай попробуем проиграть то, что тут произошло. Может, ты поймешь, что именно тебе не нравится.

– Ты босс, – Джаред вышел за Дженсеном и прошел в прихожую.

– Так, что у нас с замком? – Дженсен открыл дверь и наклонился, разглядывая косяк двери и улитку замка. – Вроде все цело, никаких повреждений. Это значит…

– Что наш труп пустил убийцу в квартиру сам, – закончил за него Джаред, покосившись на внимательно наблюдающего за ними сержанта.

– Именно, – выпрямившись, кивнул Дженсен. – Правда, есть еще один вариант: у убийцы был ключ. Но, с учетом того, что наш труп был дома, данную версию можно отбросить. Временно, во всяком случае. Но забывать о ней не стоит. А если рассматривать первую версию, то это означает, что они были либо знакомы, либо убийца вызывал доверие. В любом случае, у нас есть первый подозреваемый. Что бы там ни говорила соседка, надо проверить того посыльного.

– Да, я уже позвонил шефу…

– Джаред, – Дженсен закрыл дверь в квартиру, отсекая их от слишком любопытного сержанта, – ты у нас еще пока новичок, и я бы посоветовал тебе не слишком докучать шефу тем, что можешь сделать сам. Я понимаю, что тебе не терпится с блеском раскрыть свое первое дело, но есть определенные правила, которых нужно придерживаться. И одно из них – делать все максимально самостоятельно.

– Но я только…

– Я прекрасно знаю, что прокурор будет в департаменте в восемь. Мы с тобой договорились встретиться там же в это же время не просто так, – Дженсен посмотрел на часы, – а именно для того, чтобы встретиться с ним. Сейчас у нас есть всего полчаса для того, чтобы успеть здесь все осмотреть, как собирались, и потом успеть перехватить Пиледжи до того, как его возьмут в оборот другие подразделения. И в дальнейшем, я надеюсь, ты будешь советоваться со мной, прежде чем беспокоить шефа?

– Да, – Джаред виновато кивнул.

– Пока мы с тобой напарники, я хочу знать все, что касается нашей совместной работы. И сам буду рассказывать тебе то, что будет иметь отношение к делу. Потом, когда ты пообвыкнешся, познакомишься со всеми, сможешь работать самостоятельно, а сейчас спрашивай сначала у меня. И давай уже продолжим, – Дженсен отошел в центр прихожей, – я буду нашей жертвой, а ты – убийцей. Я тебя впустил, затем закрыл дверь. Что было дальше?

Джаред огляделся.

– Здесь все в порядке, то есть крови нет, следов драки тоже. Вообще очень похоже на мою прихожую. Это значит, что они прошли дальше.

Дженсен кивнул и, сделав пару шагов, остановился на пороге гостиной.

– Скажи мне, если ты заказываешь пиццу, ты приглашаешь разносчика куда-то дальше прихожей?

– Нет.

– Почему?

– Я обычно заранее готовлю деньги, отдаю прямо на пороге, забираю пиццу и вообще редко впускаю в квартиру. Зачем мне, чтобы кто-то посторонний имел доступ в место, которое я считаю своим домом?

– Логично. Вот и я так же. Тогда какие у нас есть основания подозревать разносчика?

– Пока он был последним, кто видел жертву живым. Из тех, о ком мы знаем.

– Мотив?

– Не хотел платить за пиццу?

Дженсен улыбнулся.

– Хороший мотив. Может, пицца была холодная или с анчоусами, а он просил с ветчиной. В любом случае, я тебе скажу, что не так.

– Что?

– Ты всю квартиру осмотрел?

– Да.

– На кухне был?

– Да.

– Пиццу нашел?

– Черт! – Джаред хлопнул себя ладонью по лбу. – Точно же! А я все никак не соображу. Постой, а куда же она тогда делась? Съесть ее за десять минут он бы не успел. Если верить соседке.

– Если верить соседке. Или разносчику. Именно поэтому нам надо узнать телефон пиццерии, в которой наша жертва делал заказ, узнать, что за заказ и кто его привозил. И потом уже разговаривать с этим человеком. И, желательно, чтобы он до того момента, как мы не увидим его лично, ничего о нашем интересе к его персоне не знал. Так что все делаем самостоятельно. Ножками, а не вызывая по телефону и не отправляя за ним рядовых сержантиков, – Дженсен кивнул в сторону входной двери. – Наша работа строится на беготне и удаче. Но это ладно. Все еще открытый вопрос: почему его убили в спальне? Кстати, где именно? Я не заметил следов крови, – снова Дженсен прошел в спальню, осматриваясь.

– Это легко. Ты не видел труп. На нем было одежды, как на капусте. Кровь почти полностью впиталась в нее.

– Тогда откуда предположение, что его убили именно в спальне, а не в гостиной, и откуда в гостиной следы крови на ковре?

– Кровь с ножа. Этот придурок… – Джаред снова виновато посмотрел на укоризненно глядящего на него Дженсена и поправился: – жертва – зачем-то вытащил его из себя. И было это именно в гостиной. Отсюда и кровь на ковре. А почему именно в спальне я так и не понял, потому что тоже не нашел ничего, что указывало бы именно на это. Думаю, судмедэксперт сможет это прояснить.

– Что ж, – Дженсен выглянул в окно, слева от которого, ожидаемо, находилась пожарная лестница, – тогда поедем в департамент. Кстати, ты не заметил, это окно было закрыто?

– Вроде бы да. Во всяком случае, я здесь ничего не трогал.

– Интересно, – Дженсен оглянулся, – а в гостиной проблемы с пылью… Ладно, поехали.

 

***

 

Прокурор Пиледжи – высокий представительный мужчина в узких очках с тонкой позолоченной оправой – нашелся в кабинете шефа Моргана. Он сидел в том же кресле, что и Дженсен несколькими часами назад, и листал папку с отчетом криминалистов, периодически останавливаясь и уточняя некоторые детали у стоящего рядом Бивера. Тот хмыкал и отвечал так, словно разжевывал что-то, что всем давно известно и никому не интересно, но на прокурора это, судя по его виду, никак не действовало.

\- Доброе утро, - Дженсен открыл дверь и только после постучал, привлекая внимание к себе и стоящему за его спиной Джареду. – Шеф, могу я с вами поговорить?

Морган вопросительно посмотрел на оторвавшегося от отчета прокурора и, дождавшись его кивка, вышел из кабинета.

\- Что у вас? – спросил он, закрывая за собой дверь.

\- Нам необходимо разрешение на получение распечатки звонков из квартиры жертвы, - ответил Дженсен, крутя в руках мобильный телефон.

\- По словам свидетельницы, последним, кто разговаривал с убитым, был разносчик пиццы. Хотим побеседовать с ним, - добавил Джаред. – Возможно, он именно тот, кого мы ищем.

\- Хм, - Морган устало потер переносицу, - думаю, что это особых проблем не составит. Еще что-то?

\- Да, - Дженсен согласно кивнул. – Во-первых, посмотреть на труп, во-вторых, получить разрешение осмотреть соседнюю пустующую квартиру.

\- Труп – это к Биверу, а квартиру для чего? Есть какие-нибудь основания для этого?

\- Нет, но…

\- Вот когда будут основания, - Пиледжи материализовался из-за спины Моргана, словно выскочивший из табакерки чертик, - тогда и будете просить ордер. А пока на одних только ваших желаниях, детектив, судья ордер не подпишет.

\- Ясно. Тогда ордер на список звонков?

\- Получите через полчаса.

\- Спасибо.

\- Идите, работайте, - улыбнулся Морган, парни синхронно кивнули. – И не забудьте зайти к Алоне, чтобы она вас оформила. Шеф дал разрешение.

\- Хорошо, - Дженсен снова кивнул и двинулся к своему столу, стоящему в дальнем углу зала, занимаемого управлением, по дороге улыбаясь всем подряд и персонально по имени здороваясь со всеми коллегами женского пола.

\- Вот, - произнес он, усаживаясь на стул и включая компьютер, - мои владения.

\- Ничего так, - произнес Джаред, осматривая стену над столом, завешенную различными вырезками из газет, фотографиями с мест преступлений и просто разноцветными стикерами.

\- Я для этого «ничего так» три года отпахал на подхвате. А ты, если будешь меня слушаться, через год сможешь сдать экзамен на детектива.

\- Да я не против. Что будем делать дальше?

\- Подожди секунду, - Дженсен проследил взглядом прошедшего к выходу прокурора и потянулся к телефонному аппарату, стоящему на столе, - нужно сделать еще один звонок.

\- Куда я денусь? – Джаред сел на стул для посетителей, приставленный к столу, и сложил руки на коленях.

\- Шеф, забыл спросить, - тихо произнес Дженсен в трубку, - что там с моим участием в этом деле?

\- У тебя есть сутки. Потом я должен буду подать по нему рапорт, так что крутись – завтра тебя, скорее всего, отстранят, если не произойдет чего-то из ряда вон.

\- А другие дела?

\- Что у тебя в текучке?

\- Пара грабежей, квартирная кража, насильник, но его пока разрабатывают…

\- Отложи. Насильник обойдется Родригесом, по остальному сутки – не срок. Копай, Дженсен, мне бы не хотелось потерять такого ценного сотрудника.

\- А Бивер еще у вас?

\- Да, но уже уходит. Заодно передаст тебе отчет патологоанатома.

\- Уже вижу, - Дженсен положил трубку и помахал рукой Биверу, направляющемуся в их сторону.

\- Вот, - произнес тот, кладя на стол перед Дженсеном уже знакомую папку, - читай, - после чего протянул руку Джареду и с улыбкой представился: - Джим Бивер, предводитель местных криминалистов.

\- Очень приятно, - Джаред пожал руку криминалиста, - Джаред Тристан Падалеки, лейтенант, напарник детектива Эклза.

\- Да-да, и далее по списку, - прервал их Дженсен и открыл папку, тыча пальцем в фотографию на первом развороте. – Скажи мне, Джим, а почему твои ребята решили, что убийство произошло в спальне, а не в гостиной? Я так до сих пор понять этого не могу. В спальне, насколько я смог увидеть, нет ничего, что бы на это указывало.

\- Это на самом деле сложно, - Бивер наклонился над столом, вынул из папки фотографии и начал раскладывать их перед Дженсеном, - если проследить траекторию разрушений на месте преступления – сломанный стол, сдвинутая мебель…

\- Мебель была сдвинута?

\- Да, вот здесь и здесь видно, - Бивер пододвинул две фотографии, - что отпечатки ножек дивана и тумбы в спальне не совпадают с их местоположением в момент, когда труп был обнаружен.

\- Но это не значит, что их сдвинул убитый. Точнее, не значит, что он их сдвинул, передвигаясь из спальни в гостиную, - возразил Дженсен, изучая фотографии.

\- Не значило бы, если бы не одно но: я перепроверил все на симуляторе. Они были сдвинуты не ранее, чем сутки назад.

\- Так может он делал перестановку?

\- Не верю в такие совпадения.

\- А я не верю, что ты сделал такой вывод по таким вот совершенно с потолка взятым доказательствам. Колись, Джим, что там было такого, чего мы не увидели?

\- Ну ладно, ладно, - Джим рассмеялся, - тебя не проведешь. На самом деле кровь в спальне мы обнаружили. Вот только ее уже успели замыть.

\- Кто? И каким образом? – Джаред ошарашено перевел взгляд с Джима на Дженсена и обратно.

\- Кто – это вы должны сказать, а каким образом – простым. Есть такие моющие средства, в состав которых входит хлорка. Сейчас их днем с огнем не сыскать, но тем не менее именно таким воспользовался тот, кто хотел, чтобы мы ничего не поняли.

\- Так, погоди, - Дженсен весь подобрался, выпрямляясь и упираясь ладонями в ребро столешницы, - ты хочешь сказать, что наш убийца пытался убрать за собой?

\- Именно.

\- Бред! Тем более таким образом. Все равно бесполезно.

\- Это пока не бред. Если все еще есть желание, мы можем пойти к Фэррис, она тебе расскажет, что в этом деле есть более бредовые вещи.

\- Идем, - Дженсен встал. – Джаред?

\- Да?

\- Останешься здесь. Должны принести ордер от прокурора. Возьмешь его и сразу же к техникам – распечатки нужно получить как можно быстрее. И попробуй отыскать хозяина дома, может, он разрешит нам заглянуть в соседнюю квартиру без ордера.

\- Хорошо, - Джаред кивнул, придвигая к себе телефон. – Если что, я тебя наберу.

\- Да, мой номер есть в справочнике, - Дженсен кивнул в сторону монитора. – В любом случае, я буду у криминалистов.

 

***

 

Когда новое здание полицейского департамента только проектировалось, было решено, что в нем будет располагаться и криминалистическое бюро. Под него отвели часть подвальных помещений, организовав в том числе не только лабораторные кабинеты, но и морг. Конечно, сюда поступали не все криминальные трупы, а только те, которые не были сразу же доставлены в морг окружного госпиталя, но в случае с текущим делом это не имело значения. Неопознанные тела также доставлялись сюда.

Бивер провел картой-пропуском по магнитному считывателю, толкнул створку двери, проходя внутрь, и Дженсен еле успел выставить перед собой руку, чтобы придержать ее перед собой до того, как она закроется.

\- Решил меня оставить? – поинтересовался он, входя и догоняя главного криминалиста, идущего по коридору мимо стеклянных стен лабораторий, за которыми трудились его сотрудники.

\- Нет, понадеялся на твою ловкость, - не оборачиваясь ответил Бивер, толкая дальнюю дверь и входя в кабинет патологоанатомов. – Сэм, я к тебе гостя привел. Покажи ему ночной труп.

\- С удовольствием, - ответила, вставая, Саманта Фэррис, высокая блондинка с несколько грубыми, но довольно привлекательными чертами лица. – Детектив, - обратилась она к Дженсену, - следуйте за мной.

Тело уже было убрано с прозекторского стола, и Фэррис, подойдя к холодильнику, представлявшему собой несколько рядов горизонтально расположенных герметично закрывающихся ячеек, сверившись с ярлыком, выдвинула одну из них. Дженсен посмотрел на лицо жертвы, перевел взгляд на Фэррис и присоединившегося к ним Бивера и закусил губу, не зная, как реагировать на увиденное.

\- Я знал, что тебе понравится, - Бивер хлопнул его ладонью по плечу и, обойдя ячейку, встал напротив, - даже Моргану еще не говорил.

\- Твою мать! – наконец смог выдохнуть Дженсен. – Наверное, я все-таки уснул и сейчас вижу свой самый страшный кошмар.

\- Поверьте мне, это точно не сон, - Фэррис подкатила к ячейке небольшой столик с разложенными на нем инструментами и взяла в руки увеличительное стекло. – Но я хотела показать вам кое-что другое. Смотрите, - она поднесла лупу к правому предплечью трупа, на котором красовалась татуировка в виде химеры.

Сначала Дженсен не мог ничего разобрать – краска рисунка не позволяла выделить то важное, на что пыталась указать патологоанатом, но затем, сфокусировавшись и забыв о только что пережитом потрясении, он, наконец, увидел маленькую красную точку.

\- Что это? След от укола?

\- Скажу больше: свежий след от укола, - уточнила Фэррис. – Он был сделан не ранее, чем за шесть часов до смерти.

\- Лекарство? Что-то еще? Уже разобрались? – Дженсен оторвался от разглядывания татуировки и снова уставился на лицо убитого.

\- Пока нет, но я уже отдала образцы тканей на анализ.

\- Джим, - Дженсен посмотрел на Бивера, и по тому, что он обратился к нему по имени, стало понятно, что происходящее выбило его из колеи, - можешь ускорить? К тому же шеф дал только сутки, ты же понимаешь?

\- Кто у нас сегодня на смене? – Бивер посмотрел на наручные часы.

\- Коннор, - отозвалась Фэррис.

\- Отлично. Дженсен, считай, что тебе повезло. Что-то еще, миссис Фэррис?

\- Да, время смерти…

Дженсен слушал комментарии патологоанатома к отчету и думал, что таких совпадений не бывает. Не в его жизни. А если это не совпадение…

\- Извините, миссис Фэррис, мне все понятно. Я вас оставлю – нужно сделать срочный звонок. Джим?

\- Да, я сейчас зайду к Коннору. Если что, я буду у него.

\- Спасибо, - Дженсен повернулся к Фэррис: - У меня просьба: пока никому не говорите о том, что сейчас узнали.

\- Я и не собиралась, - патологоанатом пожала плечами.

\- Спасибо, - Дженсен порывисто кивнул и вышел из морга, направляясь на выход из здания департамента: срочно нужно было подышать. И позвонить.


	3. Chapter 3

Двор департамента предсказуемо оказался заполнен снующим туда-сюда народом. Были здесь и полицейские, решавшие какие-то рабочие проблемы, и простые граждане, пришедшие на прием, и знакомый Дженсену журналист, который, завидев его выходящим из здания, тут же бросился ему наперерез.

\- Детектив Эклз, - Чад Мюррей – белобрысый смазливый парень лет на пять моложе Дженсена – сунул ему в лицо диктофон, - скажите, это правда, что сегодня ночью наконец-то был пойман маньяк, из-за которого родители Далласа последние полгода боялись выпускать своих детей из дома?

\- Без комментариев, - Дженсен отодвинул руку Мюррея в сторону и попытался обогнуть настырного журналиста, но тот сделал шаг вслед за ним, преграждая дорогу.

\- А если без вот этого? – Мюррей демонстративно щелкнул кнопкой выключения диктофона. – Как у вас говорят – не для протокола.

\- Если не для протокола, - Дженсен сунул руки в карманы и, сощурившись, посмотрел на небо, а затем перевел взгляд в сторону выхода из двора департамента – там, через дорогу, виднелось небольшое кафе, в котором обычно завтракали, обедали и ужинали работники правопорядка, - то предлагаю позавтракать.

\- Интересное предложение, - Мюррей сунул диктофон в сумку, висящую на плече, - что ты от меня хочешь, а Дженсен?

\- Услуга за услугу, - Дженсен улыбнулся, - я тебе новую информацию по делу маньяка, ты мне помощь в одном очень щекотливом деле.

\- Насколько щекотливом? – Мюррей тут же подобрался, словно почувствовав возможность сорвать очередной куш в виде какого-нибудь сенсационного материала.

\- Притормози. Это не для печати, - оборвал его Дженсен. – Это лично для меня.

\- Хорошо, но ты мне расскажешь все, что знаешь про Далласского душителя.

\- Договорились, - Дженсен улыбнулся. – Тогда у меня есть еще одно важное дело, а ты пока займи нам столик.

\- Хочешь от меня отделаться?

\- Чад, сколько времени мы с тобой знакомы? Я тебя хоть раз обманывал?

\- Хорошо, хорошо, оставляю тебя наедине с твоими тайнами.

Мюррей развернулся и направился к выходу из двора департамента, а Дженсен достал из кармана мобильник и, не глядя, нажал на кнопку быстрого вызова. Ждать пришлось долго. Он уже подумал, что проще будет сесть в машину и доехать, чем вот так пытаться дозвониться, как из трубки, наконец, донеслось:

\- Да, сын?

\- Привет, пап, - Дженсен невольно улыбнулся - он любил своих родителей и любое воспоминание о них, не говоря уже о личном общении вызывали только положительные эмоции. – Как у тебя дела? Как там мама?

\- Все в порядке, как ты сам?

\- У меня небольшая проблема. Ничего особенного, но я бы хотел поговорить с тобой, если у тебя есть время.

\- Конечно. Приезжай сегодня на ужин. Мама будет рада – ты так редко у нас бываешь в последнее время.

\- Хорошо, и, - Дженсен непонятно из-за чего замялся, словно то, что он собирался произнести дальше, имело какой-то подтекст, - я буду не один.

\- Девушка?

\- Нет, у меня новый напарник. Он хороший парень, и я бы хотел, чтобы он присутствовал при нашем разговоре.

\- Тогда я скажу маме, чтобы она приготовила праздничный ужин.

\- Не стоит. Просто будьте дома.

\- Куда же мы денемся, раз к нам сын собрался? – отец рассмеялся. – Тогда до вечера? Или у тебя еще есть о чем поговорить?

\- Нет. До вечера.

\- Дженсен? Ты точно в порядке?

\- Да, папа, все в норме, - Дженсен нажал на кнопку прекращения разговора и, добавив шепотом: – Еще как в норме, - вошел в здание департамента.

 

***

 

Падалеки сидел за его столом и, высунув кончик языка, что-то старательно переписывал с лежащих перед ним распечаток в толстый ежедневник. Дженсен остановился в дверях кабинета, занимаемого управлением, и задумался. То, что он собирался сделать, было по меньшей мере безрассудным, но иначе просто нельзя. В одиночку это дело он бы смог раскрыть только в одном случае: если бы его не поджимало время. Сейчас же ему пригодиться любая помощь, в том числе и неопытного новичка. Но для этого Дженсену придется полностью ему довериться, причем настолько, насколько это бывает только между самыми близкими друзьями.

\- Эй, - решившись, он подошел к столу и положил руку Джареду на плечо, - предлагаю пойти и позавтракать.

\- А как же время? – произнес тот, откладывая ручку.

\- Время идет, но не убывает, - хмыкнул Дженсен. – Идем, я должен тебе кое-что рассказать и кое с кем познакомить.

\- Ну, раз ты считаешь, что так надо, - Джаред поднялся.

\- Да, заодно по дороге завернем в морг – покажу тебе кое-что интересное.

\- Труп?

\- Остряк-самоучка!

\- Да ладно, - Джаред рассмеялся, - я же просто пытаюсь подружиться.

\- Ты как собака, - Дженсен улыбнулся, - такой же лохматый и дружелюбный.

\- И преданный, - Джаред остановился у двери в криминалистическую лабораторию.

\- Надеюсь на это, - Дженсен нажал на кнопку вызова и произнес в микрофон. – Детектив Эклз. В морг.

Дверь с тихим писком открылась, пропуская их внутрь, и они прошли по коридору к помещению, занимаемому патологоанатомами.

\- Миссис Фэррис, - Дженсен остановился в дверях кабинета и позвал его хозяйку, увлеченно что-то рассматривавшую в стоящем на столе микроскопе.

\- А, детектив Эклз, - патологоанатом оторвалась от своего занятия и повернулась к ним, - что-то еще?

\- Хочу показать своему напарнику наш сегодняшний труп.

\- Сами найдете? У меня тут сложный эксперимент.

\- Конечно, - кивнув, Дженсен повернулся к Джареду: - Только в обморок не падай.

\- Я что, так похож на истерика? – Джаред скорчил притворно-обиженное лицо.

\- Ага, - Дженсен улыбнулся. – Идем, не будем мешать.

Они вошли в помещение морга, и Дженсен выдвинул уже знакомую ячейку холодильника.

\- Смотри, - произнес он, - никого не напоминает?

\- Черт! И я ведь его уже видел, - Джаред чуть наклонился над лицом покойника, после чего внимательно посмотрел на Дженсена, - только почему-то не обратил внимания.

\- Это нормально. Когда мы встретились, я выглядел несколько иначе. В любом случае, это пока закрытая информация, о которой знаем только я, ты, Бивер и Фэррис. Даже шеф пока не в курсе. Но только пока, - Дженсен вернул ячейку на место. – А сейчас мы пойдем завтракать, и я познакомлю тебя с одним очень пронырливым типом. Надеюсь, вы сможете мне помочь разобраться, что же здесь, мать его, происходит!

\- Остынь, - Джаред сжал плечо Дженсена, - мы все узнаем, я тебе обещаю. И клянусь, что пока ты не разрешишь, буду молчать как рыба.

 

***

 

Мюррей, как оказалось, занял столик на двоих, и даже успел сделать заказ, поэтому сначала они пересаживались на другое место, а после Джаред ходил за меню, кофе и булочками с корицей, оставив Дженсена и Чада наедине, чем последний не преминул воспользоваться.

\- Что за парень? – спросил он, как только Джаред отошел на расстояние, с которого ничего бы не услышал.

\- Мой новый напарник. Джаред Падалеки. Поляк, наверное.

\- И как он?

\- Да вроде ничего, - Дженсен пожал плечами. – А вообще, сам пока не знаю, но надеюсь, что интуиция меня не обманывает, и на него можно положиться. В любом случае, вы двое единственные, кто мне сейчас реально сможет помочь.

\- Ясно, - Чад перестал улыбаться. – Что произошло?

\- Подожди пару минут – не люблю повторяться, а историю придется рассказывать вам обоим.

\- Хорошо. Тогда что там о Душителе?

\- Ну… - потянул Дженсен, - я, кстати говоря, так и не понял, почему вы этого ублюдка Душителем назвали? Почему не назвать все так, как есть – насильник, он и в Африке насильник?

\- Он же душил этих девочек перед тем, как изнасиловать? Значит душитель. И все, не спрашивай у меня – не я его так назвал. И хватит переводить стрелки, а то сейчас явится твой напарник, и ты снова обо всем обещанном забудешь.

\- Слушай, то дело, - Дженсен побарабанил пальцами по столу, - там были сложности, ты же понимаешь. И не мог я тебе тогда ничего толком рассказать. Не имел права. Вы же не умеете придерживать информацию до нужного времени; обязательно что-нибудь бы да просочилось, и тогда искали бы мы того парня где-нибудь в Северной Каролине, если не дальше.

\- Ладно. Ты мне просто скажи – вы его поймали?

\- Пока нет, но мы знаем, кто он, и держим все под контролем. Сейчас я пока временно не занимаюсь его делом. Шеф назначил Родригеса главным, пока я не разберусь с тем, о чем сейчас тебе расскажу.

\- О чем ты ему расскажешь? – поинтересовался подошедший с подносом, заставленным тарелками, Джаред.

\- Ты собрался накормить роту? – вопросом на вопрос ответил Дженсен, глядя, как тарелки перекочевывают на стол, занимая всю его поверхность.

\- Хороший аппетит – залог здоровья, как говорит моя мама, - Джаред похлопал себя по животу и сел, придвигая одну из тарелок, на которой горкой были навалены оладьи, щедро политые сметаной.

\- Твоя мама права, - кивнул Чад, поднимаясь, - я, пожалуй, тоже закажу себе порцию такого же.

\- Сидеть! – почти рявкнул Дженсен. – Время сейчас играет против меня, и я не собираюсь дожидаться, пока ты набьешь свой желудок.

\- Держи, - Джаред пододвинул Чаду одну из тарелок, и посмотрел на Дженсена, перед которым стояла только большая чашка кофе. – Не выспался – нечего срываться на других. Рассказывай.

Дженсен поморщился на столь откровенное хамство, но ничего не сказал, только сделал еще один глоток и начал говорить.

\- Сегодня ночью мне позвонил шеф и вызвал в управление. Там мне показали мой старый значок, который я потерял два года назад. Как оказалось, его нашел Джаред на месте убийства. Я поехал туда – с разрешения шефа, естественно, - но труп уже убрали, и его я увидел только утром в морге. Это предыстория. Джаред, ты о чем подумал, когда его увидел сегодня?

\- Что у тебя есть, точнее – был брат-близнец, - жуя, ответил Джаред.

\- А я подумал о неудачном клоне. Но твоя догадка ближе к истине, - Дженсен достал портмоне и вынул из него фотографию. – Вот здесь моя семья – мама, отец, Джош и Кензи. Только тут нет еще одного ее члена. Когда я был маленьким, мама всегда говорила, что я должен жить за двоих. Я тогда не понимал, а она ничего не объясняла. И, если честно, я до сих пор в это не верю, но проверить все-таки должен. Именно для этого мне нужен ты, Чад.

\- Серьезно… - потянул Чад, кивая протянувшему ему салфетку Джареду. - Чем я могу помочь?

\- Я знаю, что у тебя есть связи в мэрии Ричардсона. Нужно проверить записи о рождении всех мальчиков от первого марта семьдесят восьмого года.

\- Думаешь, что там что-то будет?

\- Если честно, то не уверен. Но в любом случае, пока мы с Джаредом расследуем это убийство, не касаясь напрямую связи между убитым и мной. И у меня в запасе меньше суток для этого, потому что потом шеф подаст рапорт об обнаружении моего значка на месте преступления, и меня отстранят от расследования.

\- А спросить у родителей ты не хочешь? – задал вопрос Джаред.

\- Хочу. И именно этим мы с тобой займемся сегодня вечером. Отец пригласил нас на ужин.

\- Нас? – удивился Джаред. – То есть и меня тоже?

\- И тебя тоже, - кивнул Дженсен. – Если мы разбираемся в этом деле вдвоем, то ты будешь непредвзятой стороной. Я могу наворотить дел, и нужен кто-то, кто сможет меня остановить в случае чего.

\- Остановить – это не вопрос. А пока, - Джаред посмотрел на часы, - надо заняться делом. Мне как раз принесли распечатки.

\- Что за распечатки? – тут же вскинулся Чад.

\- Пока тебе этого знать не надо, - покачал головой Дженсен. – Простые рабочие вопросы, касающиеся поиска убийцы. Давай, Чад, закругляйся – я бы хотел получить от тебя информацию до того, как встречусь с родителями.

\- Тогда я пошел, - Чад встал, спешно допивая из высокого стакана остатки своего сока, - надо будет позвонить Брук, а она в последнее время на меня почему-то очень обижена.

\- Иди-иди, скажи ей, что я схожу с ней на свидание, и тут же получишь все, что нужно, - осклабился Дженсен.

\- Сам иди тогда, - показательно обиженным тоном произнес Чад, - а я, так и быть, ограничусь Кензи.

\- Чад!

\- Все, уже ушел.

\- Придурок, - произнес Дженсен, допивая свой кофе. – И балабол.

\- Прикольный парень, - Джаред сунул в рот последний кусочек оладья. – Кто он?

\- Местный журналист. Пройдоха тот еще, но друг очень хороший. На него всегда можно положиться.

\- Ага. Надеюсь, мы с ним тоже подружимся.

\- Посмотрим. А пока, нам придется разделиться. Мне все не дает покоя та пустующая квартира. Ты дозвонился до хозяина дома?

\- Нет, не успел. Ты только ушел, как принесли ордер, я пошел к техникам, ну и…

\- …не успел. Ладно, сейчас это пока не важно. Ты вернешься в управление и разберешься с тем разносчиком пиццы. Найди его и притащи в департамент. И узнай о нем все, что можно. А я поеду, пообщаюсь с консьержем. Интересно, где он был ночью, когда должен был быть на месте?

\- Только будь осторожен.

\- Я всегда осторожен.

 

***

 

Консьерж, наконец-то появившийся утром на рабочем месте – высокий сухопарый мужчина неопределенного возраста, представившийся Льюисом Бриттеном, - таращился на Дженсена все то время, пока на старом телефонном аппарате набирал номер хозяина дома, а потом – пока Дженсен общался с последним, договариваясь о встрече и разрешении осмотреть пустующую квартиру. Это раздражало, но Дженсен все отлично понимал и старался не обращать внимания.

В конце концов, после обещания вызвать хозяина дома в управление официальной повесткой, тот пообещал подъехать через полчаса и попросил передать трубку консьержу. Говорили они недолго, и после того, как разговор закончился, Бриттен кивнул в сторону двери из своей кабинки:

\- Идемте, мистер Палмер разрешил, чтобы я открыл вам ту квартиру.

\- Отлично, - Дженсен вышел и вслед за ним.

\- Не люблю лифтов, знаете ли, - пояснил Бриттен, поднимаясь по лестнице. – Клаустрофобия.

\- И как же вы тогда сидите в своей кабинке? – полюбопытствовал Дженсен.

\- Работа, от нее не убежишь, - с обреченностью в голосе ответил Бриттен.

\- Можно сменить.

\- Но я люблю именно эту работу. У меня хорошая память на лица и имена. Это очень помогает, знаете ли.

\- Понимаю. Я вот тоже люблю свою работу. Кстати говоря, - Дженсен, обогнав консьержа, остановился на нужной им лестничной клетке и толкнул дверь, ведущую к площадке перед квартирами, - а где вы были этой ночью?

\- Ну, знаете, обычно ночью ведь ничего такого не происходит. А у меня приехал родственник, вот я и решил, что, наверное, ничего страшного, если один раз меня не будет на месте.

\- Ясно, - Дженсен, сверкнув значком, кивнул уже знакомому полицейскому, стоящему у дверей в квартиру, где произошло убийство, и посторонился, пропуская Бриттена к входу в соседнюю квартиру. Консьерж вытащил из кармана жилета связку ключей, выбрал нужный и открыл дверь.

\- Проходите, пожалуйста.

\- Спасибо, - Дженсен вошел в прихожую и остановился, пораженный увиденным, после чего вышел на площадку, притворив дверь за собой, и повернулся к полицейскому: - Сержант, вы когда сменяетесь?

\- Через... – парень посмотрел на часы на запястье, - полчаса.

\- Так, тогда сейчас вызывайте патруль, экспертов и… Хотя, нет, достаточно только патруль. Остальным я сам отзвонюсь, - Дженсен достал телефон и повернулся к ничего не понимающему консьержу: - Мистер Бриттен, скажите, эти две квартиры каким-то образом могут быть объединены в одну?

\- Да, - усердно закивал консьерж. – Вообще-то раньше это были апартаменты типа люкс, но потом кризис заставил хозяина сделать перепланировку. Большая квартира была разделена на две, но между ними на всякий случай оставили дверь. Правда, она постоянно закрыта. А что там?

\- Не переживайте, вы все увидите, - Дженсен толкнул дверь в квартиру убитого, - пойдемте, покажете, где находится дверь.

\- Конечно, - снова закивал консьерж, - а можно?

\- Можно, только ни к чему не прикасайтесь, - Дженсен прошел в гостиную, осторожно перешагивая через осколки и обломки.

\- Да, да, ни к чему не буду, - консьерж двинулся следом, стараясь наступать след в след за Дженсеном.

\- Да вы не дергайтесь так, - Дженсен остановился в центре комнаты. – Ничего страшного здесь уже нет. Просто скажите, где дверь? Я так понимаю, она должна быть в этом помещении?

\- Да, - Бриттен махнул в сторону книжного шкафа. – Вот там. Специально загорожена, чтобы не смущать жильцов.

\- Хорошо, - Дженсен снова подошел к шкафу, - а вы бывали тут, когда убитый был еще жив?

\- Не то чтобы бывал, - Бриттен нервно начал теребить полу жилетки, - пару раз мистер Броуди вызывал меня. Раковина протекала. Я потом приглашал сантехника.

\- Броуди? – Дженсен, взявший с полки одну из книг, на корешке которой значилось «С. Кинг. Собрание сочинений», - повернулся к консьержу.

\- Ну да, Алек Броуди. Так его звали. Убитого. А разве вы не знали? - консьерж удивленно приоткрыл рот. - Вы же...

\- Нам пока не удалось установить его личность. Об остальном я прошу вас не распространяться. Это - тайна следствия, и любое разглашение может привести вас на скамью подсудимых, вы должны это понимать.

\- Да, да, конечно, - Бриттен закивал головой, словно китайский болванчик. - А насчет личности, так это мы быстро! У меня же всё записано! – он сорвался с места и выбежал из квартиры раньше, чем Дженсен успел его остановить, и вернулся через несколько минут, запыхавшийся, но очень довольный, с толстым гроссбухом под подмышкой. – Вот, - он протянул его Дженсену, раскрывая на одной из последних страниц, - тут есть вся информация. Имя, номер удостоверения личности и страховки, социальный номер, телефоны, по которым нужно позвонить, если что-то произойдет… - консьерж внезапно замер. – Так ведь произошло же, - произнес он потухшим голосом. – Надо позвонить.

\- Спасибо, - Дженсен взял гроссбух, - это мы сделаем сами.

\- Вам спасибо, - неловко улыбнувшись произнес Бриттен. – Я не люблю такие вещи, знаете ли. Объясняться с родными…

\- Прекрасно вас понимаю, - Дженсен кивнул. – Вы пока можете быть свободны. Проследите, чтобы мистер Палмер и мои коллеги, когда подъедут, тут же поднялись сюда. И оставьте ключ от той квартиры.

\- Конечно, конечно, - Бриттен отсоединил ключ от общей связки, передал его Дженсену и ушел, испуганно оглядываясь по сторонам.

Дженсен подошел к окну, положил гроссбух на подоконник и достал мобильник.

\- Джаред, - произнес он, как только из динамика раздалось «Алло!» новоиспеченного напарника, - как у тебя дела с разносчиком?

\- Установил его имя. Томас Инсбрук. Кстати, я узнал так же и имя нашей жертвы.

\- Алек Броуди, я уже в курсе.

\- Но ты не в курсе, что они с Инсбруком в одно и то же время учились в одной школе. Это может быть зацепкой.

\- Может, - Дженсен провел пальцем по стеклу и поморщился от раздавшегося противного звука, - отправь за ним кого-нибудь. Джефферсона попроси, он знает, что делать. А сам приезжай сюда – я такое видел только в кино. Да, здесь обязательно нужен Бивер и шеф, теперь уже точно ничего ни от кого не скроешь. Скажи, что у нас, кажется, очередной псих.

\- Жди, - Джаред отключился, и Дженсен, сунув мобильник в карман, посмотрел на раскрытую перед ним страницу.

\- Мда, - произнес он, - что же, я не знаю пока, кто ты, Алек, но будь уверен, что узнаю.


	4. Chapter 4

Дженсен сидел на подоконнике в бывшей гостиной Броуди и курил, нервно комкая в руке пустую пачку из-под сигарет. Рядом лежал осколок стекла, на котором высилась приличная горка пепла.

\- Уже видел? - Дженсен поднял больные глаза на вошедшего Джареда, отметив, как улыбка моментально сползла с его лица.

\- Нет еще. Только приехал. Джефферсона не оказалось в участке, пришлось ехать за Инсбруком самому. Ждет сейчас. - Джаред вынул из дрожащей руки Дженсена недокуренную сигарету и затянулся. - Так что там?

\- Лучше самому увидеть. - Дженсен еще раз нервно смял пачку, после чего выбросил ее в окно, попав прямо в стоящий под ним мусорный контейнер. - Пойдем, пока там все не растащили.

Вопреки ожиданиям Джареда, Дженсен двинулся не к выходу из квартиры, а подошел к книжному шкафу, взявшись за него с одной стороны, словно хотел сдвинуть.

\- Помоги, - прохрипел он, и Джаред встал рядом, упираясь ладонями в шершавую деревянную стенку.

Шкаф медленно поехал в сторону, открывая спрятанную за ним обклеенную старыми, пожелтевшими от времени, обоями дверь. Дженсен на ощупь нашел отверстие замка, достал из кармана связку ключей и, выбрав один, вставил его. Ключ провернулся два раза. Джаред ожидал, что механизм замка будет скрипеть, но было тихо, словно им пользовались постоянно, регулярно перебирая и смазывая.

\- Сейчас поймешь, - Дженсен, ответив на вопросительный взгляд, потянул дверь на себя. Та с почти не слышным скрипом открылась. Джаред не был уверен в том, что ожидал увидеть, но уж точно не нечто грязно-коричневого цвета. Дженсен хмыкнул и, отодвинув мешающую проходу тряпку, оказавшуюся старым потертым гобеленом, прошел в соседнюю квартиру, и, дождавшись Джареда, остановился на пороге комнаты, оказавшейся точной копией спальни Броуди.

\- Детектив? - уже знакомый Джареду Джим Бивер удивленно посмотрел на Дженсена, и тот улыбнулся.

\- Нашел ход, через который наш убийца попал в квартиру убитого.

\- И, конечно, заляпал там все своими пальцами? - Бивер недовольно нахмурился.

\- Только шкаф. Там еще будут пальчики Падалеки, имейте в виду. - Дженсен повернулся к застывшему за его спиной Джареду. - Рот закрой, муха залетит.

\- Но... - Джаред, наконец, буквально просочился мимо Дженсена и подошел к стене, увешанной его фотографиями, стикерами с какими-то пометками, вырезками из газет и прочим подобным. - Это... Это невероятно! - он наконец сумел подобрать слово и обернулся к Дженсену. - Это ты! Тут везде ты!

\- Не везде, - Дженсен подошел и ткнул пальцем в несколько фотографий. - Это не я. Как понимаю, это Броуди. Кстати, - он повернулся к Биверу, - что с отпечатками? Хоть что-то найти удалось?

Бивер отрицательно покачал головой.

\- Они даже не стерты, их просто нет. Никаких. Такое ощущение, что наш убийца вообще не снимал перчатки.

\- Вполне возможно, - Дженсен проследил взглядом за прошедшим вдоль “стены почета” Джаредом, обернулся, услышав гомон на площадке у входа в квартиру, и крикнул, заставив Бивера тихо выругаться: - Что там?

Сержант, стоящий у двери, вышел, чтобы почти сразу вернуться.

\- Пришел хозяин дома. Требует, чтобы его впустили внутрь, иначе он подаст в суд за самовольное проникновение и нарушение границ частной собственности.

\- Впустите его. Нам все равно придется с ним побеседовать. Почему бы и не здесь? Пусть пройдет на кухню, - сержант кивнул, снова исчезая из поля зрения Дженсена, который повернулся к Джареду: - Ты хоть что-то в этом всем понимаешь?

\- Я тебе могу предложить несколько вариантов,  - Джаред усмехнулся, - но сомневаюсь, что хоть один из них будет верным. Например, этот Броуди - твой потерянный брат-близнец, которого похитили из роддома. Он узнал об этом, попытался тебя найти, но раньше его нашел какой-то твой очень ярый недоброжелатель, решивший таким образом поквитаться.

\- Не проще ли тогда было убить меня? - Дженсен достал из кармана завибрировавший мобильник и, жестом попросив Джареда замолчать, ответил: - Да, шеф?

Морган говорил достаточно громко, чтобы стоящий рядом Джаред услышал практически все. Он поморщился, когда Дженсен убрал телефон обратно в карман и недовольно повел плечами.

\- Вызывает в участок. Видимо, информация все-таки дошла до ОВР. Тебе придется самому поговорить с Палмером.

\- Хорошо, - Джаред кивнул. - А что с твоими родителями? Мы вечером к ним или теперь уже нет?

\- В любом случае к ним нам надо обязательно, - Дженсен задумчиво пожевал губу и кивнул каким-то своим мыслям. - Ладно, я убежал. Телефон включен. Если что, звони.

Он вышел из здания и остановился, хлопая по карманам в поисках сигарет и обдумывая происходящее. Версия Джареда была не лишена смысла, вот только кому Дженсен мог насолить настолько, что тот решился на такую сложную схему? С одной стороны, работа и все те, кто, благодаря ей, был упрятан за решетку, с другой – не укладывающаяся в голове схема убийства. Что-то в ней не так, и это не связано с пропавшей пиццей, хотя и она тоже мельтешила на заднем плане, не давая забыть о времени убийства.

 Десять минут. За десять минут убить человека, устроив разгром, подобный тому, что они нашли в квартире Броуди, так, чтобы этого не услышали соседи, невозможно. Как невозможно и то, что сам Броуди умер за эти десять минут, если принять во внимание все, что рассказали эксперты.

 Сигарет не оказалось. Дженсен сухо сглотнул, чувствуя, как саднит горло, и сел в припаркованную у тротуара машину. Хоть Морган и не обозначил четкого времени, в течение которого Дженсен должен был появиться в управлении, лучше было не задерживаться. Если это ОВР, то допрос может продлиться достаточно долго, а к родителям опаздывать не хотелось.

 

***

 

Дженсен встретил Моргана в коридоре на подходе к отделу. Тот разговаривал с каким-то типом в костюме, будто бы слизанном с фильмов о разных тайных спецслужбах: черная двойка, черный галстук, сияющие лаком черные ботинки и солнцезащитные очки, выглядывающие из нагрудного кармана. Кивнув шефу, Дженсен прошел мимо, скользнув взглядом по чужаку, и, вместо того, чтобы свернуть в кабинет, двинулся дальше, к экспертам, зная, что Морган найдет его там без проблем.

Поздоровавшись со всеми и, персонально, с самой привлекательной лаборанткой Дэннил Харрис, Дженсен уселся в свободное кресло, стоящее рядом со столом, за которым над очередной уликой корпел его закадычный друг Крис Кейн.

\- Ну что, новости есть?

\- Тебе какие? - Крис развернулся, складывая руки на груди. - О том, что у нас тут бродят спецы из ОВР? Или тебя что-то другое интересует? Маньяк, например?

\- Откуда знаете про ОВР?

\- Птичка на хвосте принесла, - Кейн ухмыльнулся. - Ты же знаешь, как быстро разносятся такие новости. Непонятно только, по чью душу.

\- Вас, мистер Кейн, это интересовать должно в последнюю очередь, - Дженсен и Крис синхронно повернулись к входу в лабораторию, откуда раздался голос шефа. - Пока. И, думаю, если вы будете работать, а не отвлекаться на посторонние разговоры, по вашу душу ОВР вряд ли появится. Дженсен, жду тебя в кабинете через две минуты.

Дженсен кивнул, провожая взглядом спину Моргана и посмотрел на озадаченного Криса.

\- Это значит...

\- Это значит, что стоит держать язык за зубами. Я тебе потом расскажу, если будет, что рассказывать, - Дженсен поднялся, окидывая взглядом остальных присутствующих: - Если узнаю, что кто-то проболтался...

\- Если кто-то проболтается, - Дэннил покосилась на Криса, - я пойду с тобой на свидание.

Дженсен поморщился, зная, как Харрис блюдет устав, не позволяя себе даже намека на отношения внутри управления, но согласно кивнул, растерянно посмотрев на побледневшего друга и беззвучно произнеся: “Извини”. Крис скривился в ответ и постучал пальцем по циферблату на наручном хронометре.

 

***

 

В кабинете шефа не оказалось, зато за его столом сидел тот самый чужак в костюме, что-то просматривая на экране стоящего в дата-станции планшета. Как только Дженсен зашел, “костюм” поднялся ему навстречу, приветственным жестом протягивая руку.

\- Добрый день, мистер Эклз, - произнес он неожиданно приятным голосом, - меня зовут Майкл Пеллегрино, - Дженсен кивнул, отвечая рукопожатием, и устроился на стуле напротив. - Мне передали ваше старое дело.

\- Не совсем понимаю, зачем?

\- Мистер Эклз, давайте будем проще - обойдемся без всего этого. Мы с вами не первый год на службе, - Пеллегрино сел, картинно пододвинув к себе пачку чистых листов, лежащих на краю стола, и взял ручку.

\- Но я действительно не понимаю, - Дженсен подтянулся на стуле, доверительно наклоняясь в сторону Пеллегрино. - Не думаю, что моя предыдущая встреча с вашими коллегами как-то связана с тем, что нашли сегодня.

\- И тем не менее, мы должны разобраться и отмести любую возможность связи между двумя этими событиями.

Дженсен насторожился.

\- И что будет, если связь все-таки найдется?

\- А она есть?

\- Даже если и так, мне об этом ничего не известно.

\- Мистер Эклз, Дженсен... Можно, я буду называть вас Дженсен? - Пеллегрино дождался одобрительного кивка, и продолжил: - Вы должны мне поверить: я считаю, что связи здесь нет. Тогда это была простая пьяная драка. С любым может случиться.

\- Вот именно!

\- Тогда почему вы так нервничаете?

\- Потому что я должен искать убийцу, а не сидеть тут с вами. Вы же знаете, что вместе со временем уходит и возможность найти его по горячим следам. Тем более, что, как вы знаете, я тоже оказался в это замешанным. Невольно.

\- Невольно... - Пеллегрино постучал ручкой по столу. - Давайте начистоту, Дженсен. Я знаю, что ваш шеф обещал вам сегодня утром. Я понимаю, что сейчас вы считаете, будто он вас, если можно так выразиться, предал. Не держите на него зла - он был не в курсе. Просто так вышло, что один из экспертов, которых вызвали на место убийства...

\- Преступления, - машинально поправил Дженсен.

\- Преступления. Так вот он был из наших парней. И, понятное дело, доложил обо всем. И я тут не для того, чтобы наказать вас или Моргана. Все мы стоим друг за друга, и если бы мой подчиненный попал в такую ситуацию, уверен, что поступил бы точно так же. Но и я не хочу попасть в поле зрения моих коллег. Поэтому у меня есть к вам предложение.

\- Какое? - Дженсен вопросительно приподнял бровь. По опыту общения с коллегами Пеллегрино он знал, что эти люди - неплохие психологи, и все их действия просчитаны на несколько ходов вперед, а это значит, что у сидящего перед ним есть продуманный ответ на любой вопрос, и несколько вариантов последующих действий.

\- Предлагаю работать вместе. Ваш напарник слишком неопытен в таких делах, а у меня есть связи и возможности...

\- И ни одна моя промашка не пройдет мимо вашего отчета, - Дженсен нервно прикусил нижнюю губу. - Согласен, - Пеллегрино улыбнулся, - но при одном условии.

\- Каком?

\- Наше соглашение начинает действовать сейчас, и вы не можете отозвать его до того момента, пока мы не разберемся в этом деле до конца, - Дженсен понимал, что ступает на скользкий лед, но деваться было некуда: вопросы по делу множились, а ответа не было пока ни одного.

\- Договорились, - Пеллегрино кивнул. - А теперь выкладывайте, о чем меня еще не поставили в известность.

\- Думаю, - произнес Дженсен, поднимаясь, - это лучше увидеть, чем об этом услышать. Пойдемте со мной.

\- Так и знал, что у вас тут все повязаны.

Дженсен притормозил у выхода из кабинета.

\- Я не думал, что в ОВР работают ребята, которые не держат собственное слово, мистер Пеллегрино.

\- Просто профессиональная привычка, - Пеллегрино поднял вверх руки, показывая, что он был не прав. - И можете звать меня просто Майклом.

\- Хорошо. Имейте в виду, Майкл, я вам все равно не доверяю.

\- Как и я - вам, - Пеллегрино осклабился и, пройдя мимо Дженсена, толкнул дверь, выходя из кабинета.

Все то время, пока они спускались в морг, Дженсен думал, не сглупил ли он, решив работать вместе с этим типом. Но выхода не было. Мобильник завибрировал как раз в тот момент, когда Дженсен нажал на кнопку видеофона на входной двери. Кивнув Феррис, он достал телефон и, пропустив Пеллегрино вперед, произнес в трубку:

\- Эклз. Слушаю.

\- Дженсен, это Чад. Я тут кое-что узнал, тебе будет очень интересно.

\- Да, я освобожусь через полчаса и перезвоню тебе, хорошо?

\- Договорились. Думаю, к тому моменту у меня будет еще кое-что для тебя.

Чад отключился, и Дженсен, улыбнувшись Саманте, попросил ее показать труп Броуди. Тот лежал на прозекторском столе с вскрытой грудной клеткой, а рядом, на приставной тумбе, были аккуратно разложены по кюветам его внутренности.

Пеллегрино непонимающе посмотрел на Дженсена, а потом, внезапно, в пару шагов оказался около стола, вглядываясь в лицо Броуди.

\- Он же...

\- Как бы странно это не выглядело, - Дженсен усмехнулся, разглядывая, как сменяются эмоции на лице Пеллегрино: от удивления к любопытству, и далее - через подозрение к растерянности. - Думаю, этого достаточно. Не будем мешать миссис Феррис заниматься ее работой.

\- Да, нам следует серьезно поговорить, - Пеллегрино оторвался от разглядывания Броуди и твердо кивнул. - Идемте, детектив Эклз.

Дженсен вышел вслед за ним во двор управления. Здесь все было как обычно: ребята из отдела по борьбе с наркотиками играли в баскетбол; какой-то парнишка в совершенно новой форме, балансируя между припаркованными патрульными машинами, нес пакет с пончиками и пару стаканов с кофе; Дилан - их штатный программист - громко с кем-то ругался по телефону. Остановившийся у ворот Пеллегрино вытащил из кармана пачку сигарет, повертел ее в руках, словно бы раздумывая, стоит закурить в неположенном месте и нарваться на штраф, или перетерпеть. Глубоко зевнув, Дженсен забрал сигареты, отправив пачку прямиком в стоящую рядом урну, и кивнул в сторону кафе.

\- Обед уже. Предлагаю подкрепиться. Поговорить сможем там же.

\- Под внимательными взглядами твоих коллег.

\- Не без этого. В любом случае, разговор состоится. И я уже задолбался сегодня всем напоминать про утекающее время.

Они подошли к краю тротуара, выглядывая просвет в рваном потоке машин, и Дженсен уже готов был опустить ногу на мостовую, как его мобильник завибрировал в кармане, привлекая к себе внимание. Отпрянув, Дженсен достал телефон и посмотрел на экран: номер ему был не знаком.

\- Эклз, - произнес он, нажав кнопку приема и поднеся аппарат к уху.

\- Дженсен...

Дженсен не сразу понял, чей голос слышит, а потом связь оборвалась. Он поднял взгляд на Пеллегрино, набирая высветившийся номер: из динамика послышались короткие гудки.

\- Что? - Марк встревоженно посмотрел на посеревшего Дженсена.

\- Не знаю. Кажется, это был Джаред. Не уверен.

\- Джаред?

\- Мой новый напарник. Это он нашел мой значок. Он сейчас должен быть в квартире Броуди. Убитого, - поправился он, поняв, что Пеллегрино неизвестно имя жертвы. Должен допрашивать хозяина дома.

\- Так набери его. Наверняка ты ошибся, и это был не он.

\- Да. Конечно, сейчас, - Дженсен быстро потыкал в кнопки. Алона Тал - специалист департамента по работе с персоналом, сняла трубку после третьего гудка.

\- Департамент полиции Далласса. Лейтенант Тал у телефона.

\- Алона? Привет. Это Дженсен Эклз. Скажи мне телефонный номер Падалеки, а то мы с ним работаем уже, а я все еще не в курсе.

\- Вы оба должны были еще утром зайти ко мне... - начала Алона, но Дженсен перебил ее.

\- Прости, но это срочно. И мы обязательно зайдем, как только я до него дозвонюсь.

В трубке послышался стук клавиш компьютерного терминала, после чего Алона произнесла:

\- Отправила тебе номер через текстовое сообщение. И не забудь...

Но Дженсен уже отключился от разговора, переходя в папку с сообщениями. Номер Джареда был простым и совсем не походил на тот, с которого он звонил. Якобы звонил. Дженсен набрал его, но он оказался отключен.

Попытка повторно набрать номер, с которого прошел входящий звонок, снова ничего не дала. Нужно было что-то делать. Если идти последовательно, но в первую очередь необходимо поехать в квартиру Броуди: Джаред может быть там - а уж если его там не будет, тогда искать концы с телефонным номером. Но время - время утекало, как вода сквозь пальцы. Дженсену показалось, что он сейчас разорвется на части от необходимости поиска убийцы, каким-то образом причастного к драке двухлетней давности, и поиска нового напарника.

Приоритеты. Это была еще одна вещь, которой Дженсена научил Харрисон. “Расставь приоритеты, и только после этого действуй” - произнес он, когда Дженсен встал перед выбором: оставить раненого боевого товарища в одиночестве, но спасти жизни мирного населения, или опоздать, но вытащать того, кто до этого прикрывал твою спину.

Выбор в сегодняшней ситуации даже не стоял. Дженсен метнулся в сторону входа в департамент, не обращая внимания на бегущего за ним Пеллегрино, и остановился, только вломившись в кабинет техников. Все еще находящаяся тут Дэннил Харрис вопросительно приподняла изящную бровь, а Крис вскочил со стула, останавливая ломанувшегося к главному компьютеру Эклза.

\- Стой! - он буквально грудью закрыл клавиатуру. - Что случилось? Что за спешка?

\- У меня тут номер, - Дженсен вытащил телефон, протягивая его Крису, - нужно узнать, откуда был последний входящий с него. Там, возможно, Джаред.

\- Джаред? Это тот лохматый...

Под тяжелым взглядом Дженсена Крис замолчал, сел за компьютер, взял телефон и, считав цифры с мобильника, вбил их в посковую систему. По экрану монитора побежали ряды данных, появилась съемка города со спутника.

\- Вот, - через несколько минут, когда изображение на экране перестало меняться, зафиксировавшись в одной точке, Крис откинулся на спинку стула, - это максимум, что я могу.

\- Спасибо, - Дженсен кивнул, вглядываясь в изображение нескольких кварталов, попавших в нужный район.

\- Дженсен, вы же понимаете, что его там уже может не быть? - произнес Пеллегрино, до этого момента молчавший, и все взгляды обратились к нему.

\- Я понимаю, что это в принципе может быть чьей-то шуткой, - Дженсен устало кивнул. Конечно, он все прекрасно понимал, более того, он понимал еще одну вещь: этот звонок мог быть не столько шуткой, сколько попыткой вывести его - Дженсена - из игры. Он потратит время на поиски Джареда, а потом его отстранят, и все закончится, ведь не факт, что другой детектив найдет убийцу. Не факт... Телефон, лежащий на столе возле клавиатуры, задребезжал, соприкасаясь с пустой чашкой, разводы на стенках которой говорили о том, что она принадлежит любителю кофе.

\- Джаред! - Дженсен схватил телефон и, не глядя, нажал на кнопку приема.

\- Нет, приятель, это всего лишь я, - голос Чада, раздавшийся из динамика, звучал довольно и сыто, - ты обещал перезвонить, но не перезвонил, вот я и решил, что ты забыл, наверное.

\- Не забыл, - Дженсен жестом показал окружающим, что это не Джаред. - Что у тебя?

\- Ты был прав. Только от Брук оказалось мало толку. Но вот Элли в окружном госпитале, я тебе скажу, такая штучка...

\- Чад!

\- Да, время. В общем, у них в картотеке есть информация о том, что первого марта семьдесят восьмого года у Донны Эклз родилась двойня. Один ребенок умер через час после родов. Что-то там с дыхательными путями. Я сделал копию заключения на всякий случай. А второй, я так понимаю, это ты.

\- Ясно, спасибо, с меня обещанное.

Дженсен отключил телефон и повернулся к Пеллегрино. Взгляд у него был чуть расфокусированный, словно бы ему только что сообщили новость, способную изменить всю его жизнь. Впрочем, именно так оно и было, с поправкой на то, что она не стала неожиданностью. Подозрения, возникшие в тот момент, когда Дженсен увидел лицо Броуди, переросли в уверенность. Сейчас даже слова родителей не смогли бы убедить его, что у него никогда не было брата-близнеца.

\- Мне нужно на место преступления. Джаред может быть еще там. Но у нас в допросной сидит свидетель...

\- Я им займусь, если ты прояснишь, что именно я должен узнать, - Пеллегрино кивнул, показывая свою готовность.

\- Надо еще Моргану доложить. Я не имею права допустить вас к расследованию без согласования с шефом.

Дженсен смотрел на Пеллегрино и, кажется, даже не моргал: одно дело - договоренность, при которой тот почти всегда был перед глазами, другое - отпустить его в вольное плавание. В принципе, допрос Инсбрука можно было доверить Джефферсону, но тот не был в курсе дела, да и не было его в участке с утра, во всяком случае - по словам Джареда. Из всех возможных кандидатур Пеллегрино был наиболее удобной. Тем более, сам вызвался. И Дженсен кивнул, соглашаясь: в конце концов, что бы Пеллегрино не накопал, своей вины Дженсен в случившемся не чувствовал, соответственно, привлечь к ответственности его было не за что. А за потерянный значок он уже свое получил.


End file.
